Astral Magic
“The sky glowed as the boy unleashed his inherent, born power, passed down from the generations- cleansing the sky itself by instinct with the fury of lightning he unleashed. The world would never be the same.” - Unknown Storyteller Overview Astral magic is the gift of creation through a bloodline. The given gift of the stars, the power of the stars, and energy, flows through even those who don’t possess the actual “spark” for it- protecting them, sometimes, but also making them targets. Those born with the actual astral spark, however, are blessed- or cursed, however you wish to see it- for life, as it is ⅔ of their entire soul. Whilst it allows you to create fire, summon electricity, even heal, it also pulls you into an eternal war, and marks you, your family, and anyone you love as the next target for destruction by the void. Magic- power, even- isn’t always a blessing, even if it’s often compared to the very essence of creation. Disciplines (Disciplines listed below are something you are born into.) Magus The prevalent form of astral mage, the Magus is the normal, run of the line astral mage. Usually possessing a single affinity they have a gift for, these magus’s excel in the act of creation, using kinetic force to lift support beams, life to help preborn children, normal astral magus are the helpers of the world's’. War Magus Whilst creation is almost the essence of astral magic itself, even creation understands that it must protect its creations from its mortal enemy- the void, and even other evil-ridden things seeking to destroy creation. War magus are almost the polar opposite of magus- using their fire to rage across tainted fields, electricity to disintegrate eldritch abominations, and kinetic force to hurl boulders. Mountain Mountains are not born everyday. In fact, only four can exist at any given time in a universe- because they are gods among men. Mountains are all of the rest of the disciplines mixed into one (and therefore can not be played by PC’s), and can freely use any of the given talents. They are the administrators, and rulers of astral magic in a realm- and govern its users, whilst protecting them all the same, should they deserve it. Artisan Artisans are geniuses of innovation- using their astral magic in ways that are often related to the Magus, to create new technology, new ways of living, culture. They are perhaps the most true creators of all, and are revered in astral culture for it. Smith Often compared to real smiths, and even enchanters, Smiths have a hard time using their astral magic for the common day uses- surging adrenaline in themselves, even starting a fire- but they excel in imbuing their power into objects. Weapons, usually, however astral blessed plowshares are not unheard of. The primary usage for their power is astral blessing, which is almost the easiest thing in the world for them. Upon blessing, a weapon is extremely effective against the void it so despises. Medeor The healers, these astral mages only possess the aspects of spirit, and healing- the two “least potent” astral aspects, making them usually considered some of the weakest of astral mages. However, they are also born the most consistently, regardless of the corruption level of, well, the realm. Trem Essentially summoners, Trem summon the power of Aeakar, astral magic based creatures that thrive off of the stuff. Whilst very few of these are necessarily “hostile”- especially to astral mages- they are hard to rein in, often forcing the Trem to waste a consistent amount of their power to form a bond with this creature, and to not be affected by its dominant emotion. (A large majority of Aeakar, whilst capable of feeling all emotions, can mostly be channeled down to one.) Learning Process Astral magic manifests, if not on the day of, sometime after a child’s seventh birthday, and never after their eighth. Whilst this may seem young, that’s because it is. Often, the child unknowingly, uncontrollably releases their primary aspect in spades, destroying, or at least changing the area around them forever. The real problem, however, generally happens around puberty, which is when true training NEEDS to begin. If an astral mage is not being trained by that time, they have an even higher casualty rate than psions- dying 95% of the time. Ironic, due to their creative nature, but it’s how it is. Affinities: Affinities are the aspects of astral magic itself. Most of the aspects are forms of energy- for example, light, heat(fire, in most cases), electricity, kinetic force(most commonly compared with the psionic use of telekinesis), and even life, rarely. Every astral mage possesses a born gift for at LEAST one of these affinities, and has about the same level of trouble a normal mage of their type would have learning about fire, for example. However, even if you aren’t born with the gift for say, electricity, it’s fully possible to learn small cantrips and even minor spells for the other affinities. (As there is too much about astral magic to explain on this short article, a full link is posted below. Well, when I get to it, that is. -Jared)Category:Abilities Category:Mana